


Movies

by arianapeterson19



Series: Shameless [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers Movie Night, Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Size Kink, Sweet, Thor is awesome, Top Thor, coming on command, does anyone read tags, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: Movie nights with the team were about to get way more interesting.





	Movies

**Author's Note:**

> For cjalabrat4 who wanted to see movie night happen.

Thor and Tony were on their couch, Tony’s favorite soft navy blue blanket draped over the back of the couch and their bodies. The rest of the team were in their own usual places, Natasha in an armchair, Steve and Bruce on the ground and Clint belly down on the other couch. Thor and Tony’s couch was back a bit and to the side, separating it from the rest of the group because Tony and Thor tended to talk through movies. Most movie nights Thor ended up casting a small silencing spell – an easy one that every child learned – around their couch so they could talk and not disturb the others. Tonight was one such night.

“I swear, if you two talk through Braveheart I will skin you both alive,” threatened Natasha, glaring at the couple from her spot.

“Do not be concerned,” said Thor with a merry laugh. “I shall make sure our noise doesn’t disturb you.”

“Even though my comments are fantastic!” called Tony just before Thor put the spell in place.

Thor had never focused much on the finesse of magic when his mother taught him. He had mastered the basics and brute force was more his style. The silence spell was where that lack of focus came through – it wasn’t strong enough to silence everything. Anything above a normal voice level was heard – like a whisper to the rest of the room but still heard. Tony could talk comfortably but Thor had to bring his tone down. Still, it allowed them to enjoy the movie together.

“Cum,” ordered Thor in a whisper.

“Ungh!” moaned Tony as he came unexpectedly.

“Good boy,” said Thor, petting Tony’s still quivering cock through the genius’s pants. “That’s one.”

“You’re the worst,” panted Tony.

“You adore me.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“You –“ began Tony before it turned into a gasp and Thor undid the button and zipper of Tony’s jeans and slipped his massive hand into the billionaire’s damp underwear.

“Make sure you keep quiet,” reminded Thor, his hand wrapping around Tony’s limp penis.

As the start of Braveheart played, Thor worked Tony’s dick into full hardness, his other hand tweaking Tony’s hardened nipples under the cover of the blanket.

“Your nipples are so sensitive,” whispered Thor. “I’ve never met a man with such reactions. It’s magnificent. And your dick is so flawless. Now cum.”

Tony came again, just barely biting back a scream as he spilled into Thor’s hand, his limbs trembling. Thor used Tony’s release to slick two fingers that he shoved into Tony’s hole.

“Oh fuck,” hissed Tony at the sudden burning stretch.

“Look at you,” breathed Thor, tugging on Tony’s earlobe with his teeth. “You’ve already cum twice and now you’re humping my hand like a good little bitch. Cum.”

This time Thor swallowed Tony’s screech with his mouth, knowing that orgasm would be particularly strong since Tony had cum not even a minute before. He wanted the game to go on longer.

“I’m going to pump you dry,” promised Thor, wiggling his fingers around until he found Tony’s prostate.

“Thor!” whined Tony, trying not to thrash his hips too much and draw attention to them.

“Yes, my darling? Are my fingers not enough for you? I must not being doing a very good job, you can still talk after all. I’ll just have to fix that, won’t I?”

Thor shifted his hand, keeping his fingers inside Tony’s hole while the other traveled down his chest to play with his soft cock. It took a few minutes before coming to full hardness again but it didn’t matter, Thor loved batting the dick around when it was soft.

“Your dick feels so small in my hand,” whispered Thor, changing tactics, going for the humiliation kink he knew his boyfriend had. “So tiny. I’m surprised how many women and men let you fuck them with it. Did you get an attachment so they could feel anything at all? You must have. I mean, my hand swallows your little dick. Your little cocklet. Why don’t you show me how you can make it squirt? Squirt from your tiny dick, my love. Go on, cum.”

Tony came again with a small whimper.

“That’s four.”

Tony was still shuddering forty-seven minutes later while Thor almost absently rolled his balls in his left hand, his right hand still occupying Tony’s ass with three fingers. Suddenly, Thor jerked his fingers out and let go of Tony’s balls, bringing his hands up to wrap around Tony’s chest, his legs both twisting to hold Tony’s opened and pinned, effectively immobilizing the genius.

“Cum,” said Thor simply, forcing his love to orgasm for the fifth time, this time with absolutely no stimulation. “And again. Cum.”

“Uh! Uh! Uh!” grunted Tony as his hips jerked through his sixth orgasm.

Thor was unable to resist any longer and slipped one hand between them to free his own aching member. In a quick move, Thor thrust his massive cock into his boyfriends still quivering body. Once inside, however, he didn’t move.

“This is what a real dick feels like,” hissed Thor, keeping an eye on the movie as it wound down. “Feel how well it fills you? How deep it goes? Nothing like your tiny little cocklet. Truly, I think I was larger than you when I was but a child. Now, be my good boy and cum on my cock!”

Tony was just coming down from his seventh orgasm when the credits started to roll.

“Pretend to be asleep, my love,” whispered Thor.

Tony already had his eyes closed and simply evened out his breathing, counting each breath out. The others slowly filtered out, calling soft good nights to Thor, who responded with nods and grins, using his ‘sleeping’ boyfriend as his excuse not to rise just yet. When everyone was gone, Thor lazily fucked into his exhausted boyfriend. Seven orgasms in less than three hours was bound to exhaust anyone. For almost thirty minutes, Thor fucked Tony’s ass until he felt his own orgasm start the take hold. Just as he tipped over the edge, Thor kissed Tony’s neck.

“Cum,” ordered the demi-god.

They came together in shuddering moans.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorta obsessed with this pairing right now. Also, if you have any stories you think I should read, let me know.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
